


i was nothing without you

by rnadoka



Category: Clannad
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: Tomoya had learned to fight for himself.





	i was nothing without you

**Author's Note:**

> i really miss clannad and wanted to write about it! clannad is one of the first animes I ever watched, so it holds a special place in my heart ♡  
> as always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!! thank you for reading :D

All his life, people had told Tomoya that he would never amount to anything. They told him, showed him that he was nothing compared to what his mother was; a compassionate, smart, loving human being who would do what it took to make everyone around her happy. He agreed with those people.  
  
He knew that he was a selfish person. He wouldn't lend his friends money for fear of being without. He wouldn't spend time out of school with acquaintances, even if they were doing fun things. He wouldn't make dinner for himself, he didn't think he deserved to eat. He wouldn't take showers during the weekends, not thinking he deserved to be clean. Tomoya started with this mindset after his mother had died and hadn't stopped thinking the same since, genuinely believing he was worthless. But one person changed him. Nagisa Furukawa.  
  
At the time, he'd decided the day he met Nagisa was a normal one. Walking to school a bit late, having accidentally bumped into her; it was something that had happened to him before. But now, he realizes that it was such an striking event. A girl he hadn't recognized, hadn't met, decided to ask him a short question: "Do you like this school?" He didn't really have an answer. Of course he didn't like the school, but he didn't want to say that to a complete stranger. He decided against it and told her to walk with him the rest of the way to school.  
  
That memory was so important to Tomoya. It was so simple, yet from that moment on, she changed his life forever. She made him realize that there are people in the world that care for you, people who would never abandon you. People who would do anything and everything for you, and would always be there. Nagisa Furukawa was the first and last person Tomoya fell in love with, and he would never regret it. How could anyone ever regret falling in love with another that changed their whole life?


End file.
